


I Want To Hold Your Hand [One-Shot]

by Icy_Roulette



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Aku/Jack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, References to the Beatles, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apologizing for anything too ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Roulette/pseuds/Icy_Roulette
Summary: Amazing 60's music plays, thoughts are pondered, and just the pureness of wanting you hold your significant other's hand.





	I Want To Hold Your Hand [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyo m8s !! So this is basically my first published one shot of anything really... And of course it has to be fluff of a ship not too normally accepted by the fandom, bUT WHATEVER. Someone has to do it for the people who seek solace. If this story goes over well with y'all, then that's swell!! 
> 
> If not, then... meh. I'll still write regardless lmaoo!~
> 
> ///also apologies on my writing style... I'm still learning~
> 
> This oneshot is also an allusion to my favorite Beatles song "I Want To Hold Your Hand" from the "Meet the Beatles!" album. c:  
> P.S. Gotta apologize if any of the characters seem... well... out of character? I mean for one: this whole ship is out of character to a degree. Also gotta note that I typed this in less than 10 minutes for my group of friends as a "spark of the moment" idea, haha.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!! [reposted from my Wattpad]

The day was quite nice thus far. Jack had just finished setting up a steaming pot of traditional hot tea on a short wooden table. He sat calmly on the burgundy colored earth, eyes closed in content at the very idea of enjoying such a crisp refreshment. Aku was standing next to him some distance away - in I guess "normal" size? - idly browsing through a digital collection of songs. The songs were stored and collected on a futuristic music device that had been saving every hit song for thousands of years.

 

After skimming through ancient times, classical, and neoclassical music, Aku eventually comes across an album labeled "Meet the Beatles!". Intrigued by this extroverted title, he opens the album and sets it to pick a random song from the compilation.

 

The song known as "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" begins to play throughout the lair, ringing throughout the catacombs.

 

Jack's ears twitch in acknowledgement to the new sounds.

 

"Oh yeah~"

 

The song started as it went through the first stanza of lyrics.

 

"I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand~"

 

Aku stares down at Jack, studying the samurai closely for any reaction to the 'groovy' music. As the words ring out, thoughts pass through the shogun's mind... Lifting a claw into eyesight, Aku looks it over, wiggling his talons in question before turning his gaze back down to Jack- who continued to remain almost motionless while sipping his hot tea.

 

"Oh please~, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand~"

 

Aku gave a nervous poker face, contemplating his next move. Moments of thought later, he took action. He kneeled down on the ground, closer to Jack now, and reached for the samurai's hand. Quickly taking notice of the shifting of both Aku and the air, Jack turned his attention to Aku, who's large claw-like hand was just looming above him at this point.

 

"And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside~  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide~"

 

His face riddled with suspicion, Jack was confused as to what exactly was going on here. Seeing the look on Jack's face caused Aku to timidly recoil his hand away as his eyes looked elsewhere.

 

"Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your haaaand~"

 

The words rang out in the small pause of Jack and Aku simply sitting there. "What could be troubling Aku?" Jack wondered... It then dawned on the samurai.

 

"And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hiiiide~"

 

Giving a sheepish smile and a small laugh, Jack reached a free arm upwards to Aku. Hearing the other's laugh, Aku's eyes returned once more to the samurai's. Jack reached a free arm upwards, offering it to Aku. A smile beaming on the demon's face, he outstretched a black talon that Jack immediately took hold on.

 

"Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand~"

 

It was adorable to say the least. However, Aku wasn't satisfied enough. To make things easier he simply shapeshifted down to Jack's height where their hands fit together perfectly. Their hearts warm, their hands firm, the song then ended with the final note.

 

"I wanna hold your haaaaannnd~~"


End file.
